dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
New Legends (TV Series)
New Legends is a TV series that follows a group of heroes as they travel across time and space. Cast Main Arthur Darvill as Captain Rip Hunter Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein/Firestorm Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom Caity Lotz as Sara Gordon/White Bat Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm Ciara Renée as Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl Falk Hentschel as Carter Hall/Hawkman Amy Pemberton as Gideon (voice) Dominic Purcell as Mark Richards/Tattooed Man/Chronos Wentworth Miller as Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood/Citizen Steel Recurring David Giuntoli as Thomas Pennyworth/Terry McGinnis/Batman Jamie Andrew Cutler as Grant Wilson/Deathstroke Casper Crump as Vandal Savage Confirmed plot points Amaya Jiwe and Dr. Nate Heywood will join the Legends. The Legion of Doom (consisting of Doctor Polaris, Yellow Lantern, Damien Darhk, and Red Hood) will play a big role. The first few episodes will take place in the 1940s, where the Legends will meet the Justice Society of America. Sara Gordon may get a new girlfriend. The main villain of this season will be revealed slowly. Episode 8 wil be a fourway crossover with The Bat, Starfire, and The Green Lantern. Episodes Season One #"Pilot, Part 1"-In the year 2166, the immortal villain Vandal Savage is on the verge of his final victory – total chaos and the utter destruction of humanity. As the world crumbles, the Time Master Rip Hunter takes matters into his own hands; he travels 150 years into the past to assemble a carefully selected team of heroes and rogues to stop him. Hunter has chosen what seems like an ill-matched group: billionaire inventor Ray Palmer, who has created an exo-suit with the power to shrink him to miniscule size, as the Atom; Sara Gordon, the White Bat, a trained assassin; Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, who together form the meta-human Firestorm; Neal Emerson, known as Doctor Polaris, and his partner Mark Richards, AKA Tattooed Man, a pair of career criminals; and Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall AKA Hawkgirl and Hawkman. Together this unlikely group will attempt to stop one of the most formidable villains of all time, while they must learn how to not only be a team, but heroes as well. #"Pilot, Part 2"-Tipped off to Vandal Savage's whereabouts, the team infiltrates a munitions deal with Professor Stein as their leader. Surrounded by some of the toughest criminals in the world, things quickly go from bad to worse when Savage realizes they don't belong there. A massive fight ensues and a piece of the Atom's suit falls off and into the wrong hands, which could potentially cause disastrous consequences in the future. Stein realizes the best way to retrieve the missing piece is to contact a brilliant man – his younger self. He, Sara and Jax head off in search of young Martin Stein, much to Rip's consternation. Meanwhile, Neal and Mark plan to steal a key element in defeating Savage but still unsure of his new teammates, Ray demands to come along on the mission. Carter helps Kendra remember something vital. #"Blood Ties"-Rip decides to weaken Vandal Savage by going after his financial assets. Rip and Sara infiltrate Savage's bank, but are discovered by his men. Meanwhile, Neal and Mark talk Jax into taking the jump ship back to Coast City so they can steal a valuable emerald. Professor Stein guides Ray on a dangerous mission. #"White Knights"-When Vandal Savage retreats behind the Iron Curtain in the early 1980s, a string of nuclear scientists begins to mysteriously disappear. The team follows Vandal's trail straight into the heart of the Soviet Union in an attempt to find his next target. Ray tries to bond with a beautiful Soviet scientist, Valentina Vostok, in the hopes of finding out Vandal's next move. When Valentina rejects him, it's Neal to the rescue. Stein pushes Jax to be better, which frustrates Jax and ultimately threatens the Firestorm matrix. Rip asks Sara to train Kendra. #"Fail-Safe"-After some of the Legends are captured and thrown into a Russian gulag during the height of the Cold War of 1986, Neal leads the team in an elaborate escape plan to free their comrades. However, Rip gives Sara a secret side mission that could prove not only to be a liability, but fatal to the team. #"Gotham City 2046"-When a malfunction sends the Waverider crashing into 2046 Star City, our heroes face a startling version of their own future where they never stop Savage and never return home. The city is in ruins and overrun by criminals, which thrills Mark. Sara is despondent over the destruction of her home and stunned when she learns what happened to her old friend, Bruce Wayne. #"Marooned"-After receiving a distress call from another timeship stranded in space, Rip decides to answer the call in order to use the other ship's computer to track Savage. The team is suspicious and warns him this could be a trap but he moves forward with his plan. Ultimately, the team was right and they have to battle time pirates. With most of the team captured, it is up to Professor Stein to rescue them all. #"Night of the Hawk"-The team tracks Savage to a small town in Oregon during the 1950s. Upon arrival, they discover there have been a recent string of murders and they suspect Savage is involved. Professor Stein and Sara go undercover at a psychiatric hospital, where Savage is working as a doctor, to find out his plan. While there, Sara meets a nurse named Lindsay and sparks fly. Meanwhile, Ray and Kendra pretend to be a married couple to gain the neighborhood's trust, but an interracial couple in the '50s isn't something that goes unnoticed. Soon, Savage is at their door. #"Left Behind"-Ray, Sara and Kendra are shocked after they watch the Waverider fly off without them, leaving them stranded in the '50s. After waiting months for their teammates to come back, the three realize they must move on with their lives. Ray and Kendra bond as a couple but Sara decides to return to the League of Assassins and Ra's al Ghul. #"Progeny"-Rip tells the team they are headed to the future to take out a powerful ally that Savage needs in order to conquer the world. However, when Rip reveals the ally is a 14 year-old boy who will one day grow into an evil dictator, the team is split about the morality of killing a child, even if it does save the world. Meanwhile, Sara talks Neal through a rough patch and Ray learns something that could impact his future with Kendra. #"The Magnificent Eight"-When the team needs a place to hide out, Rip sets a course for the Old West. Upon arrival, they start a fight with a gang of outlaws, putting the small town in jeopardy. Luckily, an old friend of Rip's, Jonah Hex, steps in to save them. #"Last Refuge"-The team is targeted by The Pilgrim, a deadly assassin who wants to erase the Legends from the timeline by killing their younger, non-superhero selves. As a protective countermeasure, Rip decides Sara, Neal, Mark, Professor Stein and Jax need to kidnap their past selves first before The Pilgrim gets to them. Coming face-to-face with the younger versions of themselves proves to be both a physical and emotional challenge for certain members of the team who would rather forget their past. Rip tells them he has a refuge for their precious cargo – an orphanage that raises future Time Masters and where he himself grew up. #"Leviathan"-Rip takes the team to London in the year 2166, three days before his family is killed. He believes this to be their final opportunity to take out Savage who is, unfortunately, at the height of his power. However, the team discovers two key elements to defeating him – Savage's daughter and the means to kill Savage once and for all. #"River of Time"-After numerous attempts in many different time periods, the team has successfully captured Vandal Savage. However, Savage tells Kendra that he can reunite her with Carter so she struggles with whether she should kill him. Rip decides they will deliver Savage to the Time Masters which doesn't sit well with Neal and Mark. The duo decides it may be time to jump ship and return to their old life. Meanwhile, Savage taunts Ray about his place in Kendra's life. #"Destiny"-Being in the vicinity of the Time Masters leaves Rip and Mark incredibly disturbed for very different reasons. Meanwhile, Sara takes over the Waverider, Kendra is reunited with Carter and Neal decides he might be a hero after all. #"Legendary"-After the numerous sacrifices the team has made since the beginning of this ride, Rip decides that it's time they each decide their own destiny and returns them to Coast City a few months after they first left. Returned to their normal lives, each team member must individually decide if they are willing to sacrifice everything in order to save the world. Meanwhile, Sara visits with her father who delivers some heartbreaking news about her sister. Season Two #"Out of Time"- #"The Justice Society of America"- #"Shogun"- #"Abomination"- #"Compromised"- Category:TV Series Category:Batverse